


[Podfic] Mitaka Week Anthology

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: An anthology performance of Do_It_To_Julia's celebration of everyone's favourite Lieutenant.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Mitaka Week Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covert operations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380013) by [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia). 
  * Inspired by [Keeping the faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366132) by [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia). 
  * Inspired by [Never mind my bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074951) by [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia). 
  * Inspired by [The Art of Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375768) by [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia). 



[Covert Operations](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw1-covert-operations/s-PFsuqLiU8sH) [Keeping the Faith](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw2-keeping-the-faith/s-NFpgGHRQD9s)

[Never Mind My Bruises](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw3-never-mind-my-bruises/s-4zCm0rsvmWD) [The Art of Losing](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw4-the-art-of-losing/s-3dNHxEIqfiV)


End file.
